the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enlightened
The humanoid race born with five eyes that can see "How it is supposed to be, how it is, and how it can be" The Enlightened, better known as Menchin's Royal race or Menchin's Royals are a psychic race that has advanced it's capacity to gather information to the point of not being able to survive without the constant need to learn. Through the use of their five eyes Enlightened gather information constantly and at a speed that is inhuman. The information an Enlightened collects is to learn from the environment in order to live the best way possible. This basic principle has long incorporated the country and in many calculations all of Gaia to the point that the planet in a whole needs too be watched and lead. Appearance Taller then an average human the Enlightened are often extremely similar in appearance to one another. By glance they appear human, hips and chest are a perfected equal length. Strong chin and common ears. Hair color ranges from all colors of the color spectrum that darken in age. Eyes often are born of brown colors. The main features that are uncommon are the eyes, as all enlighten are born with thee on the head and two on either hand. Two of them are as a human would have, but droop on the outward bottom of the eye, giving a tired or sad look to the race. As well as marking around eyes, their eyelids are lined in color on the skin, often of a saturated shade as if they were born with eyeliner. Often they are compared to the commonly known budda's eyes. Finally the third eye and the most importance to the enlightened. The third eye is a vertical opening to the mind physically and mentally and does not open until an enlightened has reached perfected mental state. Children often do not have an open eye and those that are reaching the limit of mentality start to cloud over with cataracts. Often the third eye is colored by magic of the entity, as psychic is most natural to the race magenta pink is common.\ Often protected by hand guards, enlightened have an eye on each hand. Open horizontally across the palm Abilities Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Reproduction Entities of the Royal line often are not desirable by other races, not in physical form as they often can blend in with other humanoids, but in personally. To be strait they are not enjoyable to be around unless you are turned on by massive information or wise use of words. The problem in the past was that most remaining Enlightened were distantly related in some way, damage of the blood line was not in their way of life. As a way to cheat genetics a trained Enlightened will genetically alter the child's DNA one by one to insure every trait that a Enlightened needs is dominate and partners are selected from outside the race. Outside of this copulation takes place normally. There are still arranged marriage with in the colony, but as a safe guard it is not common. The Menchin Royals often are seen as asexual and rather stimulate their partners though telekinesis or more intimately in an potent illusion when not creating an hire, if needed. Mental Effects to Health Training Stunted Mental Growth Deterioration History The enlightened originated from India, mistaken for deities during the early age of man before Gaia was born. They are a type of cyclopes that did not lose their eyes after gaining psychic foresightIt said in some myths that cyclopes traded one eye for the power to see the future, and all they saw was their deaths. as their ancestors did and later developed further as their psyche evolved. Often sought for the wisdom they contained humans called them shamans or reincarnations of Hindu gods, they were often found in secluded places, sheltered from changing conditions of the elements, meditating for years at a time. During the early years an enlighten could live for hundreds of years waiting for information to accumulate before journeying for it. The Enlightened have been in Menchin from the beginning of the country and were a large part of the creation of Geotath's migration of knowledge. As the enlightened are drawn to information to consume it having one place that the world's knowledge was gathered in itself gathered all known Enlightened; making it the only place the race has survived. Though Menchin from the beginning has chosen it's Kings or Queens though the trials of Preconsciousness, often the enlightened fulfill the roles that the trials search for. Leading to the most common name for the race being simply Menchin's Royal Race. Territory In the past the race was spread cross the world, hiding in pocket dimensions close to sources of magic and knowledge. They are now almost completely reliant to Menchin libraries and have no reason to ever leave. There are rare wanderers of the race that are often stunted in mental growth. Known Tribes Menchin's Royal Race - A colony that lives in the mountains that Geotath built with in Known Enlightened Demont Ward - Current King of Menchin PlaceHolder - Deceased; Young Queen who at a very young age passed the trails of the kingdom but died from over stimulation with in a few years. Trivia *The Menchin Royals often are seen as asexual *Demont Ward was inspired by the Vulcon from Star Trek and because of this affected the race. *Wanderers of the Enlightened were inspired by Wisemon from Digimon Links & Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Third_eye https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psionics_(Dungeons_%26_Dragons) Category:Races